bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio
, sometimes romanized as Dordoni, is Arrancar cientecimo tercero (103rd) in Sōsuke Aizen's army. Appearance Dordonii's face resembles a stereotypical portrayal of the Devil. His hair resembles a pair of "horns" and he has a van-dyke beard and mustache. The remains of his hollow mask consist of a small plate on his forehead that has horns mirroring those in his hair. Dordonii's Arrancar outfit is customized to fit his eclectic personality, with fringes on the forearm portion of the sleeves, a poofy red sash tied at his waist, shoulder pads, and openings down the front which reveal his black undershirt. Personality In terms of personality, compared with the other Arrancar, he has a more goofy personality, similar to Don Kanonji's. He is much more serious in battle, however. During his battle with Ichigo Kurosaki, he tries to goad him into using his Bankai, and later, his hollow mask, using any means necessary, even as far as attacking Nel Tu, in hopes of earning his former position back by defeating Ichigo at full power. He notes that he is aware of Aizen's lack of real concern for the Espada, but desires to "stand at the top" again (which is similar to Aizen's own motivation for his actions). Unlike other Arrancar, he notably refers to Aizen as "Aizen-dono" as opposed to "Aizen-sama" ("-dono" being less respectful than "-sama", but more respectful than "-san"). Dordonii has a tendency of referring those younger than him by the Spanish word that corresponds to them such as, calling Ichigo , Nel and the Exequias Leader as . Despite his strong desire to rise in power and glory, he is not without some honor. After his fight with Ichigo, he developed respect for Ichigo's abilities and discreetly made Ichigo leave in hopes of Ichigo becoming a true warrior and even willingly holds of Ichigo's pursuers. History Dordonii was previously an Espada in Aizen's army, but was demoted from his rank as an Espada after Aizen acquired the Hōgyoku. His former rank as an Espada is unknown. He was demoted to the 103rd Arrancar and a Privaron Espada. Synopsis Hueco Mundo Arc Dordonii fights with Ichigo Kurosaki during the break into Las Noches in an area known as Tres Cifras. He initially actied in a goofy manner which causes him to be ignored by both Ichigo and Nel. Once he got serious, he was able to easily overwhelm Ichigo, despite the latter's best efforts to win. When Ichigo explains that he refuses to use Bankai on anyone other than an Espada since it would show a form of weakness, and since Dordonii's only a former Espada, he plans to defeat him only using Shikai. Dordonii tells him not to underestimate him, and uses his Resurrección without unsheathing his Zanpakutō. He proves more than a match for Ichigo, and repeatedly tells him to use Bankai, but he still refuses. Seeing no other choice, Dordonii strikes a unique sign with his hands, releasing a cero. Luckily, Nel was able to use her Cero Doble to absorb it, and return it with even more strength. However, while he comments that to endure his fully-released Cero and fire it back is quite a feat, Dordonii attacks Nel in retaliation. Seeing that Nel was in trouble, Ichigo released his Bankai and evened the match. This was still not the point where Dordonii needed him to be, and by attacking a defenseless Nel, he forces Ichigo to don his Hollow mask. Dordonii is greatly excited to be able to fight him at full strength, increasing the amount of cyclones he has, and saying to go at it with everything he has. He is defeated in one second, as Ichigo said he would use his mask only for a moment. Dordonii later wakes up to a drooling Nel who is using her saliva to heal his wounds. Noticing that the Exequias are approaching, he decides to once again attack Ichigo as both a way of forcing him to escape and to teach him to not to trust his enemies. When the Exequias arrive, Dordonii engages them as a final act of gratitude towards Ichigo only to be defeated. Powers & Abilities As a former Espada member, Dordonii is very powerful, revealing that he (among the other Privaron Espada) is stronger than most of the other Arrancar, only being outclassed by the current Espada. He also admits (in his thoughts) that Ichigo probably could have beaten him with his Bankai alone. Cero: Like many Arrancar, Dordonii is capable of firing red cero blasts. He does this by forming a pentagon with his index and pinkie fingers and then creating it in the middle. Bala: Dordonii is also capable of firing Bala blasts from his hand. Sonído Expert: He also seems to be highly proficient with Sonído. He was easily able to overpower Ichigo's Shunpo (in Shikai form) while in his sealed state. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Dordonii appears to have little interest in actually utilizing his Zanpakutō in battle, preferring to attack foes unarmed with what appears to be an entirely kick-based martial art. During his battle against Ichigo, he proved more than capable of handling Ichigo's Shikai with only his feet. He could have easily killed Ichigo in this state if it was not for Nel's Cero Doble, or his desire to force Ichigo into using all of his power. Hierro: Throughout his fight against Ichigo, Dordonii showed a respectfully powerful iron skin, capable of countering Ichigo's sword attacks with heel-kicks and sustaining no injuries. Dordonni was even able to take Nel's Cero Doble with only minor injuries (albiet Nel was in her much weaker child form). High Spiritual Power: As a former Espada, Dordonii has some spiritual energy. While quickly defeated by Ichigo, he was very overjoyed from what he felt of Ichigo's vast spiritual energy even after using his hollow mas, suggesting that Dordonii was not overwelmed by its sheer pressure. Zanpakutō Dordonii blade takes the form of a standard sized katana with a purple hilt and green sheath with a long downward-curved crossguard. *'Resurrección': Its released command is . Dordonii is able to release his sealed power even when his sword is only partially unsheathed. When Giralda is released, Dordonii grows large horns on his shoulders and armor that starts at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his waist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face. :Resurrección Special Ability: :*'Cyclones': While released, two enormous cyclones come from exhaust spouts on the armor covering his legs, which keeps him hovering in the air and add extra force to his kicks. In addition, two bird-like extensions jut out from these cyclones, which are used to execute long-range strikes, though Dordonii is also capable of manifesting many more if the need arises. The maximum amount he can create is 12.Bleach manga; Chapter 253, page 10 It is unknown if the extensions are sentient, as they appear to be serpent-like Hollow. The extensions were not especially durable, as they could be cut by Getsuga Tenshō, and Tensa Zangetsu, so they were mostly used for offensive purposes. They can also easily be regenerated, regardless of the amount of damage they receive. :*'Flight': Dordonii was capable of flying around the area using Giralda, as opposed to using Sonído to travel on air, but can still be reached using Shunpo or projectile attacks. Appearance in Other Media Dordonii appears in a few of the new Bleach games. He first appeared in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5. He has recently appeared in Bleach: Heat the Soul 6. Quotes * "The only way to overcome cruelty is to become cruelty itself." * "Come, Niño!" * "But once you've stood at the top, you can never forget the view." * "You are as sweet as the chocolate, niño!" References Navigation de:Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio es:Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Privaron Espada Category:Male Category:Espada